Conventional image-forming apparatuses employ various methods of transferring images, including a direct multi-transfer method, an intermediate transfer method, and a combination thereof. These image-forming apparatuses also employ various belts, including a photosensitive belt, a paper-conveying belt, and an intermediate transfer belt, depending on the system used in the image-forming apparatus.
Japanese unexamined patent application publication No. 2004-109267 has proposed a transfer system that is configured primarily of the paper-conveying belt, a drive roller, a tension roller, and a supporting member for supporting both rollers. The entire assembly including the belt, rollers, and supporting member can be treated as a single unit. Most of the major components, including the supporting member, are arranged within the belt, while half or more of the outer periphery of the belt is exposed.